


[BDKOSS]No Pains No Gains

by Adivingbird



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adivingbird/pseuds/Adivingbird
Summary: 刮漆梗，包含击红击，BDKO，一分钱威红
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out, Knock Out/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 7





	[BDKOSS]No Pains No Gains

击倒发现了空军指挥官红蜘蛛的小秘密。当然这也没什么困难的，因为他实在表现得过于明显。不论是他过于频繁的在威震天的病床前逗留，还是戴着担忧的虚伪面具来向他追问威震天的治疗进展，他不会忽略他嘴角难以遮掩的一丝笑意。甚至有一次他在深夜里撞见了红蜘蛛得意忘形的独角戏。

击倒安静的跟在红蜘蛛身后，他那日夜不停歇的处理器不知道正在运算着什么新鲜的阴谋诡计，竟然对此毫无察觉。直到红蜘蛛打开主舱室的门——是的，他在宣布威震天不治之后很快搬进了这里，以再次明确自己成为新领袖的事实——他侧身的时候在光学镜的角落里扫到了那个过于鲜艳的身影，背后的机翼不由得抖了抖。

“击倒？！”红蜘蛛的声音又尖又高，那张俊俏尖细的瘦脸上毫无疑问闪过一丝惊慌，“你他渣的偷偷跟着我干什么？”

他重启了一下发声器，恢复深沉稳重的声线，重新恢复从容，“是威震天陛下的病情又有了什么......不好的变化？”

击倒在开口前一侧身挤进了舱室门，露出一个浅淡的微笑，狭长的暗红色光学镜向上一挑看着红蜘蛛，“我恐怕，目前还没有好转的迹象......红蜘蛛陛下。”

他接到命令赶回报应号的那天红蜘蛛就已经迫不及待地让他改口，但在耳目众多的平日，他依旧叫他红蜘蛛指挥官。但现在——

红蜘蛛挑了挑眉，显然被这取悦了。他挺了挺胸，把手背在身后，看着医官向他迈进了一步，僭越地将手松松地搭在了他腰上。尽管行为大胆，击倒保持了言语中的谦卑恭顺，他将左手按在自己胸前，“我想你也需要一点，机体上的检查，陛下。”

他默许了这个行为，甚至微微俯下身来接受了击倒火热缠绵的吻。

他们向后跌跌撞撞地退了几步，跌进那张尺寸巨大的充电床上。交换了几个急切的吻后，红蜘蛛急切地抓着他的头向下推。击倒慢慢向下滑动，沿途不时落下一个吻，而这对红蜘蛛来说只不过是可有可无的开胃菜。然后他来到他大张的双腿间。红蜘蛛仰面躺在充电床上伸展开的样子不禁让击倒想起了脆弱纤细的银色锡制花朵，但是会流出有毒的花蜜。击倒花了几秒钟来欣赏红蜘蛛已经湿润起来的接口，它和他本人一样纤细窄小，瓣叶紧紧地闭合起来。他听说过一些逸闻，关于他的领袖和指挥官，虽然他现在很好奇这个接口在容纳威震天的巨物将会被拉伸到什么程度，但他没有把想法表现在脸上。他伸出尖细的食指轻轻点了点接口，从那双大腿间看着红蜘蛛已经因为期待而睁大的光学镜，他舔了舔嘴唇，然后礼貌恭敬地问道，“我能尝吗，陛下？”

红蜘蛛的声音低沉而沙哑，他缓缓开口，“做你需要做的一切，医生。”

击倒用舌面慢慢扫过接口边缘的柔软瓣叶，用电解液把它们弄得更加湿润，在润滑液从瓣叶之间慢慢溢出时向前逗弄他果实一般的外部传感节点，哑光灰红色的节点在电解液的作用下变成鲜亮的红色，润滑液开始成滴的从瓣叶中流下。等他开始或轻或重地吸吮起来时，红蜘蛛收紧了大腿夹住他的头，发出了渴望而颤抖的声音，他闭上了光学镜，“够了，快进来！用你的输出管。”

击倒服从了他的命令，将早已充能的输出管捅进了窄小的接口中。他知道红蜘蛛喜欢什么，但他有自己的喜好。他缓慢地摆动腰肢，充分享受通道紧裹输出管的甜蜜快感，红蜘蛛上面确实有一张刻薄的嘴，但下面这张，噢普神，它天然的就会吮吸！击倒开始发出了哼声，他甘愿为了这个和他玩傻乎乎的君臣游戏。但他没有让红蜘蛛等待太久，便调整着输出管的角度去寻找接口中的甜蜜点。红蜘蛛呻吟着将腿环在击倒腰上，霸天虎的医官显然熟知所有机体的构造，美妙的电流随着他的动作在机身中流窜，但他要的不是这个。红蜘蛛皱着眉打开光学镜，用足跟后的尖刺去催促医生，“击倒，用力！”

击倒被刺得大叫起来，“啊！红蜘蛛！”，他咽下了几句脏话咬牙切齿地用力挺动腰胯，将输出管恶狠狠地捣进那个炉渣的接口深处，他的引擎轰鸣起来，他跪在充电床上足尖蹬住床沿，最大幅度地抽插他的管子。金属机体摩擦着，两双情欲中烧成血红的光学镜碰撞在一起。

“对！再用力点，啊！——”红蜘蛛快活的尖叫起来，未经扩张的接口在蛮横地进出中激起近乎疼痛的快感，他更用力地绞紧击倒，继续用尖刺踢他的后腰，“再来！用力——”

击倒除了在赛道上飙车，几乎没有将自己的引擎催逼到这般地步的时候。热气从他的盔甲之间蒸腾起来，他的光学镜前一片模糊，所有的能量都集中到他们相交的部位，他用尽所有气力，甚至背上的轮胎都随着动作微微转动起来。击倒几乎要被勒死在那淌出毒蜜的接口中。他们都已经接近了边缘。

红蜘蛛放在击倒胸甲上的尖爪痉挛着抠进他的镀板中，击倒看着眼前自己的深红色喷漆上裸露出的底漆闪着银光，在尖锐的疼痛中惊叫出声来，“啊！不要刮我的喷漆——！不，不——”

红蜘蛛的爪子陷得更深一些，他恶狠狠地瞪着击倒露出恶毒的微笑。在对方的疼痛和惊慌中得到了极大的心理满足，他在多层次的快感中过载了，抽搐着用手继续在那光亮的红漆上制造出更多歪扭崎岖的痕迹。

击倒从来没有体验过这个，他不知道是红蜘蛛痉挛的通道还是因为突如其来的惊吓造成的刺激更大一些，或者二者兼而有之，他发出颤抖的呜咽过载了。

红蜘蛛将击倒从自己身上掀到一边，击倒仰躺在他身边张着嘴喘气，过载电流还在他机体中四处奔突着不肯停歇，引擎几乎要燃尽了他的火种。红蜘蛛先坐了起来，他扭头看着击倒，露出得意的笑，“谢谢你的服务，医生。”击倒缓缓转动光学镜看着他，他的处理器还在忙着处理愤怒和快感这两种几乎同样强烈的信息流。

红蜘蛛的目光向下滑动，停留在击倒腿间。他饶有兴味的扬起一边眉毛，嘴里发出了啧啧声。击倒释放完毕的输出管下方是他的接口，那里浸满了透明的润滑液，正在微微抽动着。

红蜘蛛发出一串低沉的笑声，好像沉重的铁球慢慢滚过了地面，他摇了摇头，“看看我们可怜的医生，显然平时他的大块头助手没能很好的满足他。”他抬起一只脚，将足尖踏在击倒的接口上，缓慢地碾压着，稍微用力使半个足尖陷入瓣叶中，满意地听到击倒急促地吸一口气。

“红蜘蛛——”

“嘘......”红蜘蛛收回足尖，跪倒在他双腿间的床上，然后双手撑着击倒的胸甲趴在那上边，“是你的陛下，”他笑着，将右手沿着红色跑车的镀层慢慢滑下，“现在是奖赏的时间，我知道你需要什么。”

“我不需要——”击倒喘息着，随着红蜘蛛的动作顿了一下，然后闭上了嘴，删除了处理器中稍占上风的指令——辱骂这个破坏他完美漆面的炉渣！毕竟他很少拒绝送上门来的免费服务。骂人的话可以留到事后再说。

红蜘蛛微侧着身倚在击倒的大腿上，将右手曲起的两根指关节塞进了他的接口中，轻松的旋转着往里推进了一些，击倒的胯部向前顶了顶，接口开合着难以餍足地想要更多。他注视着击倒的光学镜，伸出左手食指沿着医生胸前形状类似的车灯轮廓勾画着，在那往上一些的地方，是他刚刚留下的新鲜抓痕。红蜘蛛露出一丝惋惜的笑，将注意力放在划痕上，随着他将刀刃般锋利的爪尖钩在凹痕中，右手指节在接口内像剪刀一般张开。

击倒颤抖起来，他关闭了光学镜，忍住了再次大叫的冲动。多划几道也是划，之后再让打击帮他抛光，他这么告诉自己。红蜘蛛的细长手指颇有技巧的在他的接口里摸索，依次触碰那些经过一次过载而变得更加渴望的传感节点，湿热的金属内部追逐着他的手指。他又往里增加了一根手指，恶劣的用尖锐的指端扣弄最深处的节点，击倒怀疑他甚至掀开了自己的次级油箱垫片，而他同时无法忽略的是胸前不断传来的锐痛里竟也给他带来了意想不到的快感。从来没有一个TF会在对接中这样伤害他！击倒沉浸在近乎受辱的自怜情感中再一次爱上了自己。传感节点和疼痛感受器向他的处理器同时输入了大量信号，处理器在过载残余电荷的干扰下已经无力将它们区分开来。击倒发出黏糊而拖沓的呻吟声，他睁开光学镜想要乞求红蜘蛛用输出管狠狠地干自己。红蜘蛛露出兴高采烈的了然的一笑，将手指抽出，抖了抖手腕将装载在前臂上的红色导弹卸下，然后毫不犹豫地塞进了他的接口中，导弹的尖端甚至有一部分进入了他的次级油箱中。击倒向上挺起了腰，僵直在半空中，这一次过载来得更加凶猛和漫长。

击倒无力地跌落在充电床上，红蜘蛛神情轻松地将导弹在床单上随手擦了擦然后装回了胳膊上。他低头看了看自己胸前鬼画符般的划痕，有些地方甚至带起了一些金属碎屑，但奇妙的是他的处理器中愤怒的信息早已无影无踪。

“红蜘蛛，你他渣的太过分了，”击倒的指控听起来有气无力，毫无说服力，“你怎么能刮我的漆。”

“哼，”红蜘蛛轻哼一声，低头清理自己，“只是很浅很浅的划痕。你该看看自己刚刚那副享受的样子——”

“他对你这么干过？”一个念头闪过击倒的处理器，他支起上身看着红蜘蛛的脸，试图不放过上面可能出现的一丝最细微的抽动。

“医生，注意你的身份。”红蜘蛛没有理会这个问题，而是摆出居高临下的表情转过头来，和情热中的那个判若两人，仿佛正站在中央控制室中发号施令一般，“鉴于你离开医疗舱的时间太长，我恐怕我们的前领袖现在需要你的照料了。”

红蜘蛛完成了清理工作，他轻巧地跳下充电床，又恢复了往日的冷静优雅。

-

打击停下手中的抛光器，从威震天的盔甲上移开。他往后退了一步来欣赏自己的劳动成果，经过他日以继夜的辛勤护理，领袖高大的机体表面堪称熠熠生辉，凑近了几乎可以从银亮光滑的盔甲上看清自己的面甲倒影。除了胸甲中间深深洞开的缺口，像等待填补些什么一样始终敞开着，他皱了皱眉，这不在他的能力范围内，但不妨碍他对此感到碍眼，仿佛那阻止了他为自己的作品画上最后一笔。这应当是击倒的工作，身为报应号的首席医官，他全权负责威震天陛下的治疗事宜。但不论出自何种原因，治疗效果始终不见起色，但这似乎并没有给击倒造成一丝困扰。他还是时常到地面上去四处兜风，偶尔和汽车人开玩笑般进行一些小打小闹——诚实的说，打击对此也乐在其中，然后依照程序定期向红蜘蛛汇报威震天毫无进展的治疗进展。

问题在于，击倒最近外出的频率有点高。尽管红蜘蛛颇有微词，但打击对此没什么意见，因为近来霸天虎很少和汽车人有什么正面冲突，现存能量矿也在稳定开采中，打击的主要日常工作也不过是给威震天维护仪容，以及给击倒抛光。在这样和平而稳定的日子里，击倒的抛光需求却不减反增。他好像最近行事变得更加急躁，出门飙车总能发生一些剐蹭，这在之前是很少见的。更奇怪的是，他对此表现得似乎不以为意，打击还记得他第一次带着刮痕回来气咻咻地抱怨了一整晚的样子。无论如何打击永远不会抱怨击倒的保养需求太多，给他抛光的过程对他来说也是一种享受，击倒也从来不吝于表达他对打击精湛手艺的赞赏。而最近这赞赏变得更加诱人了，击倒经常在抛光的过程中要求打击先拆他，他也变得比以往更加热情狂野，甚至不在乎打击猛烈的动作会伤到他的喷漆。有一次他们在拆卸和抛光过程中重复了整整三次，最后双方都得到了极大的满足，击倒精疲力尽到直接下线进入了充电状态。打击作为一台耐力持久的重装甲越野车，则继续履行了他作为医官助理的职责，绝不会让击倒在第二天上线时看到机体上遗留任何一点瑕疵。

一条消息提醒突然跳出来，击倒从他的私人通讯线路发来呼叫。

他的活动时间到了。打击把抛光器收好，甩甩胳膊跑向环路桥。

打击按照击倒发来的地址在市郊一处停车场埋伏起来，他的锤子早已蠢蠢欲动。非常好，击倒说他绑了大黄蜂的人类宠物，这使得大黄蜂不得不追击他，这将是他大开杀戒的一个夜晚。然而事情总有一些意外——途中隔板和阿尔茜加入了进来。打击永远不会承认自己劣于隔板，或是任何汽车人，擎天柱除外毕竟不论立场如何你都得给予一位领袖足够的敬意。但同时对付其中的两个，隔板和打击一样是个重型机械怪物，而大黄蜂则是动作敏捷的肌肉跑车，在抗下重击和迅速反应之间频繁切换对打击的液压系统和神经元电路网络是个很大的挑战。这场混乱中击倒由于持有人质并要对付那个狡猾的两轮车而分身乏术。

打击在处理器断开连接前能记得的最后一件事是击倒说他要撤退了。等他再次上线，重启了几次光学镜才完全消除视野中的电花干扰，汽车人们全都消失不见了，击倒神情复杂地站在他面前，用那只丢了车门的手轻轻敲了敲他的头。哦是的，击倒居然丢了一整扇车门。打击晃了晃头爬起来，处理器震荡带来的轻微眩晕感实在不算什么。回去的路上击倒似乎在压抑着自己的怒气，打击没敢问在他晕过去那段时间里到底发生了些什么，只是暗自盘算着回去先给他把身上那些刮擦处理掉还是先去仓库里给他找一块适配的车门。

然而比战败更糟糕的是，等他们走出环路桥迎面遇上红蜘蛛等在那里的时候。

红蜘蛛站在舰桥中间，纤细轻巧但带着不容置疑的威严，质问击倒怎么敢再一次违抗他的命令。

“这次完全是我的错，”击倒语气恳切，他痛定思痛地点了点头，指着自己失去车门的左臂仿佛这样更有说服力，“而且我也为此付出了相应的代价。”

红蜘蛛不怒反笑，但他可没有这么宽宏大量，这正是他展现自己权威的时刻。他扬起一根长长的指头，尖端锋利闪着寒光，他的声音变得低沉，带着一点笑意说道，“你付出多少代价由我说了算。”

打击在刺耳的声音中闭上了光学镜，尖锐的刮擦声仿佛直接渗透进他的火种室中，使他不由得随之颤抖起来。他曾在击倒的涂层上花费多少心血，此刻就有多么感同身受。从击倒痛苦的叫声中打击也深知这才不是什么“面子问题”，夸张点说，刮他的漆和要他的命差不多。

红蜘蛛从这场小小的刑罚中得到了满足，他带着若有似无的笑意给他们两个下了禁足令，然后就决绝地转身离去。

等到只剩下他们两个，击倒还在抑制不住的发出细微的颤抖。打击感到深深的抱歉，如果可以选择，他会毫不犹豫地为他承受这些。但是他重启了一下发声器，希望自己的声音里具有足够的歉意而不会带有过多的怜悯，因为这绝对会更加地激怒击倒，“我说击倒，那个我很快就能——”

击倒的引擎低沉的响起，他转身粗鲁地将打击推倒在充电床上，然后跨坐上来。他全身都还颤抖着，打击眨了眨光学镜，收回了好不容易组织好的安慰词。

“打开。”击倒简短地命令道，边将打击的双手抓起来放在自己身上。

打击毫不犹豫地滑开面板，他的输出管迅速完成充能昂扬挺立在他们面前。这比他预计的来得更早一些，但他对此不是完全没有准备。这几乎要成了他们之间心照不宣的默契。击倒阻止了他伸向自己接口的手指，而是用手确保它们呆在自己臀部上，他声音有些嘶哑，“抓紧我。”

击倒用膝盖支起自己，他摇摇欲坠的将自己移到打击的输出管上方，艰难地对准了，他吸了一口气轻轻闭上光学镜，然后开始往下坐。一开始他仅仅能吞下头部——不是打击自吹自擂，而是他确实太大了，尤其是对击倒这样体型更小的跑车来说，打击手上用了点力气，防止击倒撑不住自己一坐到底——击倒痛苦地蹙起眉却发出甜腻的呜咽声，他的接口瓣叶被揉入接口内紧贴在通道内壁上，未经扩张的接口被撑开到极限，正在幸福地抽痛着。润滑液在疼痛中迅速渗透出来，击倒仅仅暂停了一会儿，就咬着牙将自己沉到底部。打击的输出管甚至顶歪了他的次级油箱垫片，深部的感受器蹿出酸楚的电流，击倒不由得张开了嘴。

打击挺起背部去寻找击倒的嘴，将舌头送进他的口腔中安抚地搅动着，用电解液湿润他的嘴唇，吮吸他颤抖的舌尖。事实上他感觉棒极了，击倒带给他的快感让他几乎要忍不住发自火种深处的冲动，抛开处理器理性模块中的指令，狠狠地用力地操干他！但他还没有完全败给本能，他艰难地腾出一只手在击倒紧绷的后腰上轻轻按压抚摸着，顺着那里装饰着的红色光带——那是击倒的敏感带之一，给了击倒的接口一点时间来适应自己。直到击倒再次颤抖起来，摆动着腰胯主动吞吐着他的管子。然后他才完全将自己交给源自火种的冲动，自下而上地彻底贯穿他。

很快击倒就气喘吁吁的叫唤起来，他抱紧了打击的头，在剧烈的颠动中不时腾出空去亲吻他——大部分都变成了唇齿的碰撞，但两人都不介意。击倒沉浸在对接带来的浓厚电场中，左臂和胸前还在隐隐作痛，但这还不够，他在电场的洪流中迷失了方向，亟需找到那根救命的树枝。

在他的记忆模块中，不久前的一幕浮现出来。大卡车独特的鸣笛声划破夜空，他还来不及侧目就被一股猛烈的冲击力撞到路旁，底盘挂在路沿上，车轮无助地在空气中打滑。然后那双大手——宽厚、温热的黑色金属手掌抓住他的车尾两侧，轻松地将他倒提起来。击倒打了个寒战，然后是车门被硬生生扯掉的闪电般的剧痛，他发出悠长的叹息，处理器中冒出了疯狂的念头，他开始幻想着身上的盔甲一片片地被擎天柱剥掉。

“停...停下——！”击倒撑住打击的胸甲将机体抬起想要离开那根管子。

打击顺从地停下了动作，不知道自己哪里没有做对。

击倒转了个身，颤抖着双腿跪趴在充电床沿，他回过头看着打击，“我要你这样拆我。”

打击有求必应地跪在他身后，扶住了击倒的大腿。击倒的接口暴露在他面前，已经微微张开，可怜地淌着润滑液。打击伸手沾着润滑液在接口周围抹了抹，然后将输出管重新塞回他的接口中，随着他用力的一顶，击倒控制不住的向前滑去，他的上半身险伶伶的倒挂在床边，手堪堪把住了床沿。打击赶紧要伸出手将他拉回床上，击倒挥开他的手，“不，就这样，这样就好，继续！”

这实在是个新鲜的对接体位，打击抓紧了击倒的腰，在摇摇欲坠的晃动中继续抽插着。这比踏实的呆在床上干要困难得多，打击不得不放慢了速度，以免动作过于剧烈使击倒掉下床去。这样甚至也难以给予击倒的传感节点以精准的刺激，但是击倒反而更加大声地呻吟起来，仿佛沉浸在更大的快乐中，他的冷却扇愉快的转动着吹出热风，接口以更快的频率收缩起来，他快要过载了。打击双手配合着顶胯的动作，将击倒飞快的按在自己的输出管上套弄着。

击倒在铺天盖地的快感电场中几乎要漂浮起来，半倒挂的体位使机体管路中的能量更多的涌进他已经过热的处理器，使那里饱胀到几乎难以继续运行的地步。他只能听见火种里传来的声音，随着身后的抽插撞击，在音频接收器里回响着震耳欲聋的轰鸣，光学镜在电流作用下只剩下模糊的图像，机体上的感受器近乎失灵，只剩下疼痛感受器还在叫嚣着它们的空虚。击倒看到了红蜘蛛的笑脸，听到他那低沉缓慢的声音——“我知道你需要什么”——他在那无法抵抗的蛊惑中伸出一只手，将尖利的指尖抵在胸前，抵在红蜘蛛留下的伤痕里。然后曲起手指，在陡然爆发的疼痛中迎来岩浆喷发般的过载。击倒在灭顶的电流狂潮冲刷下抽搐着松懈了机体的每一处关节和盔甲连接处，像卡隆竞技场里被碾压过后的一串破铜烂铁，散乱绵软的挂在打击身前随着他的动作而摇摆。

他知道他需要什么。


End file.
